The Right one
by LolaLuv
Summary: They all fell in love with one another. They thought it would last forever, but after the love mishap everything changed. They fell for someone else. Is that person really the right one?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Problems

The heat wave began to spread through all of California. The strange teenagers of Hollywood Arts are very much affected, they're usually happy and prancing around but today all the students were barbarous and extremely irritated.

At their usual lunch table the seven teenagers and their strange puppet agonized over the heat. "I can't stand the heat." Tori said. The red-haired girl across from her took a bite of her enormous cupcake, smearing icing all over her face. "Cat, I got it babe." Robbie said cleaning her face off with a napkin. "Don't touch me!" Cat said smacking his approaching hand away. "Whoa, seems like a certain kitty is a little grumpy." Rex said as he poked Cat's cheek. She immediately bit his finger. Rex let out a small yelp, when Cat let go his finger was almost torn off. Two seats to the right from Cat, Jade smiled devilishly. Robbie rushed out to fix Rex's torn finger.

"Cat!" Tori yelped "What was all that about?"

"I think you should've punched Robbie in the face." Jade said meanwhile smiling deviously. Beck gave her a 'that wasn't nice babe' look.

"Sorry, I'm just… mad" Cat hesitated. "You… mad, at what?" Andre said looking at Tori, whom was beside him, with a confused yet shocked expression on his face.

"Robbie and I are fighting… again." Cat murmured. Andre, Tori, Jade, and Beck groaned.

"Why don't you break up with him all you do is fight." Tori said feeling guilty she said it. "He was a pity boyfriend anyway." Jade added. "Umm… I don't want to hurt him!" Cat said as she as she ran off to look for Robbie.

There he was with Rex at his locker. "Robbie!" Cat yelped as she ran up to him, slammed his locker door shut, and kissed him. Robbie immediately pulled away. "What's wrong?" Cat said with a frown. "You know exactly what's wrong!" Robbie said. "But… I didn't do anything wrong?" Cat said. "You hit me… and bit Rex!" Robbie said almost screaming. Cat's eyes watered up. "So you chose Rex over… me?" Robbie stood there, silent. "This is it; it's either Rex or me!" Cat said shakily. It didn't take long before Robbie said "You disrespected us, it's not cool Cat, goodbye..."Tears slowly rolled down Cat's cheek as she ran out to the blackbox theater.

As Jade walked past the Blackbox Theater, she herd tiny cries, she walked away as if nothing was heard. Felling guilty, Jade returned to her weeping red-haired friend. When Cat looked up, you could tell she had cried for hours. Her makeup was runny and she looked horrible.

"What happened, you look terrible!" Jade said walking over to Cat. "Robbie -sniff- broke up with -sniff- me." Cat blubbered.

Suddenly something came over Jade and she became kind and sweet instead of being mean and rude.

"Cat he wasn't even worth it!" Jade said. Cat looked at her. "Really?"

"Yeah," Jade stuttered, "You the only one willing to go out with him."

"You know what you're right, thank you Jade" Cat said with a big smile on her face. Cat gave Jade a hug, usually Jade would scream at her to let go but this time she actually enjoyed it.

"Hey babe, where were you?" Beck said a bit worried. "Umm… with Cat" Jade said. "Cat and Robbie broke up."

Beck didn't seem quite surprised. "I didn't think they'd last long anyway."

"It was Robbie's fault anyway."Jade said.

Beck gave her an unsettling look. "Cat deserved it she disrespected him."

"She had the right to he caused her emotional pain!" Jade said nearly screaming.

"If I were Robbie I would've broken up with Cat to." Beck said angrily.

"If I were Cat I would've REJECTED Robbie!" Jade yelled.

"Lately you have picked a LOT of fights with me!" Beck said.

"Noo, you started you started-" Jade paused "You know what, I'm NOT stooping to your CHILDISH level!" Jade said as she stormed off.

"I'm going shopping, you coming?" Trina said as she headed for the door. "No, but thanks, have fun!" Tori said. "Kay." Trina said opening the door. Jade appeared on the other side. She pushed Trina aside and went straight inside. "Welcome, Jade!" Tori said sarcastically. "Shut up and sit down." Jade barked. Tori did as she was told. "So what's up?", "Well, you said if a couple fights too much they should break up." Jade said. "Yes, and…" Tori said oblivious to the point. "So, Beck and I have done out bickering and he is not the same guy I fell in love with two years ago." Jade said." Whoa, you're coming to ME for relationship advice?" Tori stood up surprised. Jade growled at her response.

Tori gave it a long, hard thought. Jade's relationship was in her hands. Normally, she would try to save their relationship, but it was different now that Tori developed a huge crush on Back. "I think it's healthier if you break up." Tori blurted out, unintended. Jade's eyes widened in shock. They both stood there in silence. Jade quickly grabbed her bag and left.

After giving it several thought Jade finally decided to give him one last chance.

As Tori paced around worried her phone vibrated. She had a text from Beck.

Beck: U wanna go to Nozu

Tori: Who else is going?

Beck: The gang-Andre

Tori: KK meet you thar

Everyone sat down ate, meanwhile they listened to Beck tell a story. "okay, so I was in Jade's room…" Beck paused to take a drink. "We were making out on her bed, and I go get my bag out of her closet and when I open it up-" Beck laughs. "She has fucking girly shit in there." Everyone laughed. Jade turned around and gave Beck a death glare that sent a chill up his spine.

Jade grabbed her large Coca-Cola and poured it all over Beck's head. She stormed off yelling "Fuck off" holding out her middle finger. Everyone stood still, dumbfounded. Cat ran off to look for Jade.

"Clean it up, I'm not maid!" Mrs. Li said after walking off.

"Jade" Cat panted. "Wait up!"

"WHAT" Jade barked. "Are you okay?" Cat said worried. "NO! My so-called boyfriend made me seem weak in front of everyone!" jade said as she looked directly in Cat's eyes.

"It didn't make you weak" Cat said. "It made you more... real. Jade gave her a genuine smile. That moment with Cat was the most comfortable she has been all day.

Next thing you know Beck came in yelling, "Babe, what the hell was that?" "Don't 'babe' me!" Jade pointed. "You freakin' pushed it this time, that's my personal business you don't tell the WORLD!" Jade screamed. "I'm gonna go back now." Cat murmured. Jade yanked Cat's arm, "You agree with me, don't you Cat." "Let her go, she won't say anything." Beck said confidently. "Oh yeah, well I think Jade is better off without you!" Cat frowned. Jade laughed in Beck's face. "She doesn't care what you say."Beck said a bit too cocky.

"Actually, I do Cat's my best friend." Jade smiled at Cat. "We're over Beck!" Jade said. Jade and Cat went back to the gang dancing and laughing as if nothing happened.

**a/n: Please review or comment what you think. Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2: Comfort

Chapter 2: Comfort

After the incident at Nozu Tori frantically called Andre, who wasn't able to go, to rush over to her house and help her.

"Andre, can you please come over, I really need your help!" Tori said as she trembled.

"I'll be there soon, grandma it's just a blender!" Andre yelled into the phone by accident.

Cat couldn't sleep without thinking about Jade. She felt like she should have felt bad about Jade and Beck's breakup, but she actually felt relieved. Cat started to worry; she thought she might actually have a crush on Beck.

When Andre finally arrived, Tori's trembling calmed down a bit. "So what's up?" Andre said rubbing his hands together waiting for a response.

"I… sorta …" Tori hesitated, "broke up Beck and Jade."

"Yeah, and Lady Gaga is my aunt." Andre said sarcastically.

"I'm serious, I told her to her to end it with Beck and they officially broke it off at Nozu." Tori said shaking, "Jade is going to kill me!"

Andre suddenly said "Why did you do that?"

"I panicked and I have a crush on Beck. I was selfish and I wanted him for myself." Tori cried. IT took Andre a while to process what Tori just now confessed. Tori started to weep and mumble words that Andre couldn't understand. "You got what you wanted so what's holding you back?"

As tears ran down Tori's face she looked at Andre, "Jade! Jade, is the one holding me back!" Andre held Tori in his arms as her tears spread on his shirt, he didn't care he actually quite enjoyed it.

Cat picked up her phone and dialed the memorized number. After a couple rings the person on the other end finally picked up. "Hey Jade, can you please sleepover, I can't sleep?" Cat said waiting for a response. There was about two minutes of pure silence." Hey girlie, you still there?" Cat asked.

Jade was hesitating for a while, decide whether she should or should not go. "Uh, sure I'll be over in a few minutes." Jade responded. "Kay kay, sleepover YAY!" Cat said happily.

Tori looked in Andre's eyes and in the spur of the moment, they both leaned in and their lips gently pressed against each other. They both wanted to pull back but there was something about that kiss that made them want more.

As much as Tori loves Beck she enjoyed being with Andre in that way. As they started to make out, they both enjoyed this connection.

All of a sudden, Andre pulled away. He looked a bit frantic. "What's wrong?" Tori asked. "I… can't do this." Andre answered. "W-why, did I do something wrong?" Tori responded. Andre shook his head slowly, "No, you were great but what about Beck?" Andre said sincerely. "Your right… "Tori paused, "He doesn't have to know."Tori said as she plopped onto her living room couch.

"What am I supposed to do, watch you and Beck together and be okay with it?" Andre said looking at Tori with loving eyes. Tori gave him a blank stare. "I gotta go or my grandma will go crazy!"Andre said racing out the door.

Tori stood there staring at the ground, thinking. Who knew Andre was an amazing kisser. Tori shook her head trying to get rid of the sexual thoughts she had of Andre."I like Beck not Andre that kiss meant nothing but comfort." Tori said over and over in her head. Tori knew the kiss was wrong bit it felt so right. The kiss was like no other, one of a kind.

As Jade walked into Cat's room she shielded her eyes, too much pink. "Hey girlie, what took you so long?" Cat said sitting on her bed. "It took me a while to get my stuff." Jade said joining Cat. "So watcha wanna do?" Cat asked. Uh, whatever you want." Jade answered." A game, a video game."Cat said as she hopped on the bed while sitting down. "What game?" Jade said. Cat held up Just Dance 2 on the Wii console, Jade smiled.

After they set up the game, the decided to dance to Toxic by Britney Spears. They began to dance and immediately got in the 'zone'. They laughed throughout the whole song. A couple songs later they got tired and shut the game off. "What now, can we play Truth or Dare?" Cat asked. Jade nodded in response.

"Okay, Truth or Dare?" Cat asked. "Uh, Truth." Jade answered. "Are you sad, since you broke up with Beck?" Cat said looking at Jade. Jade looked at the ground with a depressed look on her face. "I'm sorry, you don't have to answer." Cat said hoping she would answer. "No, it's fine. I do miss him, but I've never felt so free." Jade said lying down on Cat's bed. "Okay, my turn!" Cat said. "Okay, Truth or Dare?" Jade said. "Dare!" Cat said as she wiggled in her seat. "Um, I dare you to bust the window of your neighbor's car." Jade said with a devilish smile. "NO! I want Truth!" Cat said as she covered her ears and shook her head. "Fine, who's your current crush?" Jade said rolling your eyes carelessly. Cat hesitated to answer. She thought thoroughly about this subject. Ever since Beck and Jade broke up she felt strange. Feeling she hasn't felt since Robbie; Love. What was worse is that she could've developed a crush on Beck her best friend's ex-boyfriend… or Jade. "Yes." Cat said looking at the ground. Jade kept her serious face not really caring about Cat's response was, even if she didn't answer her question. "Truth or Dare?" Cat asked. "Hold on, to make this interesting let's use the Truth or Dare app on my Pear Phone." Cat said searching her phone. Jade waited for less than a minute. "Kay kay, you ready?" Cat smiled. "Hit me."Jade said taking a sip of her Wahoo Punch. "Truth or-"Cat said to a halt. "Dare." Jade interrupted. "Kay, sing the lyrics to the song stuck in your head. Jade began to sing along to Part of Me by Katy Perry.

Cat applauded mesmerized by Jade's performance. Jade smiled, at Cat's applause. Okay, Truth or Dare?" Jade asked taking another chug of Wahoo Punch. "Uh, truth." Cat responded. "Who is your best friend and why?" Jade said clicking on Cat's pink pear phone. "Oh, that's easy. My best friend is Jade West because she doesn't treat me like a little kid and she makes me happy." Cat said getting lost in Jade's warm brown eyes. Jade smiled like never before: from ear to ear. Cat leaned in closer not thinking about her actions.

At that moment Cat wanted to steal a passionate kiss from Jade. Although that would ruin their friendship. Cat wasn't thinking straight, so she didn't care.

Cat came closer and closer to Jade that she could smell Jade's watermelon Wahoo Punch smell.

"Stop crying and rub my neck!" Rex said. Robbie wiped the tears of his face, he went over to Rex and began to rub his neck. "Now, why are you crying?" Rex asked. Robbie froze, "I just miss Cat." Robbie said sitting on his desk chair, weeping. Rex rolled his eyes, "You just have to get your mind off of her." Rex said taking his arm and brushing it through Robbie's hair. "How am I supposed to do that?" Robbie said looking directly into Rex's beady eyes. Rex violently pushed his lips against Robbie's. Surprisingly, Robbie didn't pull away, he returned the kiss, Rex then pulled away. They both stood dumbfounded. "What was that for?" Robbie asked letting go of Rex. "To get your mind off her." Rex responded. "Let's do it again!" Robbie said like little kid getting off the slide. "I can't." Rex said getting off of Robbie's lap. "Why?" Robbie asked immediately."Cuz, I'm not gay dude!" Rex responded."I'm not either and…no girl (Cat and Trina) has ever kissed me that way." Robbie said."You are such a fag." Rex laughed. All of a sudden Robbie pulled Rex close."I'll be gay for you." Robbie whispered. Rex smiled, and reached out and kissed Robbie. They began to make out wildly. Robbie's mother came in to do Robbie's laundry; she opened the door and caught Robbie making out with his puppet. Robbie's mom dropped the basket, shrieked and ran away.

Cat and Jade stood a few inches apart."D'awww, you're my bestie too "Jade said smiling. Their noses touched. Cat suddenly hugged Jade so hard, she couldn't breathe. They hugged for a long time. Finally, they let go. They looked each other in the eyes. Cat gave Jade a kiss on the cheek, although it went over from her cheek to the middle of her mouth. Jade pulled away twenty-five seconds later. Cat shook her head,"I'm so sorry I got carried away and-"Jade paced around the room silently. "It's okay I just want to know, why?" Jade interrupted. "I don't know, it just happened." Cat mumbled."Its fine, I'm gonna hit the sack, it's three in the morning." Jade said looking at the watch on her wrist. They changed into their pajamas and laid on Cat's bed, fifteen minutes later Jade was deep in sleep. In Cat's opinion Jade looked like an angel in her sleep. Cat moved over until her front area touched Jade's rear, Cat put her arm over Jade. Cat finally realized that she didn't want Beck, she liked Jade. She wanted Jade to be hers, and hers only.


End file.
